


Someone To Come Home To

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Extremis/Rescue AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria makes everything worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone To Come Home To

Pepper found it strange how once, she had been a superhero’s girlfriend, but now, she was a superhero _with_ a girlfriend. She wasn’t complaining, though. This was a good thing to be. 

Well, except for all the injuries. And the overheating. And the lack of sleep. But dating Victoria Hand was pretty damn excellent, she had to admit. That was the best part of the life she lived nowadays, Extremis be damned. 

Channeling Extremis energy as a power source for her suit had been a good idea, but it left her exhausted after missions, overheated and spent. She landed on Stark Tower’s balcony, letting the building take her suit off, and then made her way into the penthouse, trying not to stumble. Victoria was waiting for her on the couch, and when she saw Pepper, she stood up.

“Sorry I’m late getting back. Everything didn’t exactly go according to plan. But I won, at least.” Pepper had saved someone tonight, and that was all that mattered. That was all she wanted to use this suit for, after all. She felt Victoria’s arm settle around her back, helping her stay upright. “Careful. I’m still pretty hot.”

“I know. But I think I’m used to it by now.” Victoria gave Pepper’s shoulder a squeeze, and she guided her down to the couch so they could both sit down. “I think you’re getting better at controlling it, too. I can’t remember the last time you felt any hotter than the outside of a coffee mug.”

“If you’re sure.” Pepper hesitated, and then leaned against Victoria, wanting physical contact despite the heat. If Victoria was willing to tolerate it, she wasn’t going to argue with her. She knew the orange glow would fade with time, but right now, she was still pretty wound up.

“I’ll keep reassuring you until you believe me.” Victoria leaned forward to press a kiss to Pepper’s cheek, and Pepper closed her eyes for a moment, savoring the sensation. Victoria was always so gentle with her, and Pepper knew she was incredibly privileged that Victoria let Pepper see that side of her. There was a silence, and then Victoria spoke again.

“The only thing that’s hard for me when it comes to me dating you?” Victoria paused for a moment, and Pepper waited, a little apprehensive. “It’s really hard not to make stupid jokes about how hot you are. Trust me, it requires a lot of self restraint.”

That made Pepper laugh, and she nudged Victoria gently with her elbow. “Make all the stupid jokes you want, I don’t mind. I like when you make me laugh.” Victoria’s expression softened into a smile, and she settled her hand over Pepper’s between their laps. Pepper felt the orange glow finally fading a little as she relaxed, and she gave Victoria’s hand a squeeze. 

“I think I’m finally cooling down now. Thank you.” Pepper pressed a gentle kiss to Victoria’s lips, and the other woman gave a little sigh, pleased. Then, Victoria’s expression turned into a smirk, and she looked Pepper up and down, taking in every inch of her appearance.

“Nah. Still hot.”


End file.
